Pokemon Black and White: Best of wishes
by itmeansgodinitalian
Summary: Pokemon Black and White is a story about HIlbert, ever since his father left him to be a member of a group to be a strong trainer, Hilbert became a quite person. On his 14th birthday, Hilbert gets his own starter pokemon along side his best friends. Cheren. An intelligent young man who is very skilled in pokemon and Bianca a young girl who wants to know all about pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: **Best of wishes to you guys!** Hilbert, Cheren, Bianca!

 **I know this is like really late? LOL. But I love Black and White so much that I couldn't help it but make my mine.  
NOTE: I am new to this place so constructive criticism is always allowed here! ^_^. **

*The story starts off with a trainer named, **Hilbert**. A 14 year old boy with a red and black cap with a black coloured pokeball on the middle, he dreams to be the champion of the Unova region since he was 10 years old. He got interested in pokemon at 9 when his father disappeared. And his two friends **Cheren** and **Bianca**. Like Hilbert, Cheren wants to be the champion of the Unova region but wanted to become champion since he was 3 years old. He isn't too cocky but he definetly knows a lot of things that others don't know. And Bianca. Wants to be a strong trainer and explore the Unova region. She is very doubtful of herself and that keeps her from locking into her true potential.*

*Cheren walks up the stairs.*

"Hilbert!" Cheren screamed while walking up the stairs to Hilbert's room.

Hilbert turned around to see his child hood friend. "Hey, Cheren. What is it?" He asked. "Is it true that we're going to have our first pokemon?" The excited friend asked. "Yep! And our parents will let us go on our journey too! Well maybe not Bianca, her father…" Hilbert became speechless as Bianca entered the room. "Oh am I late? So-oooo-rry!" Bianca said as she face the two boys.

"Honestly Bianca…" Cheren said in an annoyed voice. "We've known eachother for about ten years now. But seriously? Today is the day we get to have our first pokemon!" He screamed.

"I know, I know. Sorry Cheren and Hilbert."Bianca said while looking on the floor.

"Eh, it's okay Bianca." Hilbert said. "Hey, would you just get a move on and open the box already Hilbert? I bet the pokemon are as excited as us!" Cheren said getting excited again.

"Right!" Hilbert said as he nodded and opened the box to reveal 3 pokeballs. They all opened the pokeballs to reveal their three starters. The first one to pop up was Oshawott. The second to pop up was Tepig and the last to pop up was Snivy.

"Alright, since it's your 14th birthday Hilbert, you should choose first!" Bianca exclaimed.  
"Yeah, you're right" HIlbert said.

"I suppose you're right." Cheren said as he stopped himself from choosing his pokemon.

"Which one should I pick? The fire one? Nah, The grass snake? Nope. Oh! A water type pokemon! I choose you then! Um...What's their names?" Hilbert asked.

"The fire pig is known as Tepig, the snake pokemon is known as Snivy. And lastly the sea otter like pokemon, Oshawott." Cheren explained.

"Ah, alright thanks." He said. "Well then I choose you, Oshawott!" The boy exclaimed.

"Okay I choose Tepig, what a cute little pig right? And Cheren you get the last one." She said.

"Whatever I wanted Snivy anyways. (It is good in defense and speed. I've also been hearing that it can learn a move in its final evolution to beat the final evolution of tepig?, Snivy is the best starter of the three) Cheren thought. (This is my start to becoming the strongest trainer to walk on the Unova region!)

"Alright, since these little guys are still weak, they should have a pokemon battle, so how about it. Hilbert? Want to fight?" Bianca asked.

"Dang right I do!" The boy with the hat responded.

Surprised by Bianca's stupid question and Hilbert's questionable response he completely stopped them from fighting.

"Wait Bianca, I know they are weak, but. Is it really okay for them to battle? While weak. they can still cause much damage to the room." Cheren said.

Both Hilbert and Bianca screamed "Oh don't be such a worrywart Cheren!'' Scaring Cheren.

Oshawott stood in front of Hilbert ready to battle. While Tepig did the same for Bianca.

"Alright! Let's GO!" They exclaimed as they both told Oshawott and Tepig to tackle. Causing them to bump heads. Oshawott stood on his feet while Tepig fell on the floor.

"Alright! Now use take again to push him on the bed!" Hilbert commanded.

"Oshawa!" Oshawott cried his cry as he tackled Tepig on the bed. But not on the blanket which Bianca took advantage of.

"Hmm, I see... You're really good at this Hilbert. But..." Bianca said.

"Uh, b-but what?" The scared Hilbert asked as Oshawott landed on the blanket.

"But this! Tepig use the blanket to cover Oshawott!" Bianca said as tepig bit upwards the blanket and ran towards Oshawott covering him and unable to escape.

"Now! Swing him! Swing him good Tepig!" Bianca commanded.

And Tepig swung and swung Oshawott until Bianca commanded him to throw him.  
"Now throw him" Bianca commanded.

Tepig threw him making Oshawott hitting the bookshelf of Pokebooks.

"AH! What to do, what to do!" Hilbert exclaimed as he panicked.

"Hmm... Let's see. Let's see. Aha! Oshawott can you still fight?"

"Osha!" Osha cried as he stood.

(What's he planning to do?) Bianca thought as she was looking at Hilbert's confident face. (Ngh! I better finish him off!)

"Tepig use tackle to finish it off!" Bianca commanded.

"Tep, tep!" Tepig cried as he charged up wards to hit Oshawott.

"Okay, Kick the front of the chair to make it go upwards!" Hilbert commanded.

"Osha!" Oshawott cried as he did what Hilbert commanded. Making the charging tepig squeeze in between the chair.

"Now! Oshawott use Tackle again!" Hilbert commanded.

Oshawott tackled Tepig squeezing him out of the chair and hitting his lamp while breaking it. Teping has fainted while making it's cry.

"So looks like the winner is Hilbert" Bianca said.

"Uh, guys? Would you take a moment to look around!" Cheren screamed!

Both Hilbert and Bianca looked around the place and were surprised to see what happened. They were so focused on the battle that they didn't notice the damage and the footprints they made in the room.

"Jee! Little but tough!" Hilbert said surprised by the strength of pokemon.

"Pokemon are truly wonderful." Bianca said as she called Tepig back into the pokeball.

"Ugh, you guys are utterly hopless." Cheren says as he heals their hurt pokemon.

"Hey. How about Cheren fights Hilbert? Surely he won't make the place a mess like I did!" Bianca asked.

"You could be right Bianca. But I'm not taking risks just to make Hilbert's mom work harder. So, I suggest we fight outside. But first we have to apologize to your mom." Cheren said as he walked down the stairs to talk to Hilbert's mom.

Everyone else went downstairs.

"I'm very sorry about the mess we made upstairs ma'am." Cheren said

"We were eager to fight with our pokemon because they were still weak and they needed to train so me and Bianca had a battle." Hilbert said.

"Well. Um. We can clean up." Bianca said.

"No, no it is alright little ones. You move on to your journey. I remember when I was a trainer too."

"Oh, Cheren and Bianca. Your parents told me to give you this on your journey!" The mother said as she gave them both an xtransceiver!" She said as she gave them the xtransceivers.

"You too Hilbert! Don't think I'd forget about you! Oh! And the town maps as well!"

"Alright, thank you ma'am, we will surely keep it well. And we will never forget them. We're off now." Cheren said as he left followed by Bianca waving to the mother.

*Outside of Hilbert's house*

"Hey, Cheren? I'm going to my house in order to get my dads approval of me leaving Nuvema town." She said.

"Umm, yeah alright. Good luck Bianca. I'll be at the door of the prof.'s house."

"Yeah okay." Bianca said as she walked away scarring zubats.

Hilbert comes out of the door after getting his mom's number and he sees Bianca. Forgetting that she has to get approval of the parents, he is curious as to why Bianca is heading home instead of the prof.'s house.

"Wait? Why isn't Bianca going to the prof's lab? She must have forgotten. I'll go tell her." Hilbert walked to the Bianca's house and knocked with the mom saying "Come in!" Hilbert opened the door only to see Bianca and her dad arguing. Cheren hears this and comes at full speed to know what's going on.

"No! No! No! And a thousand times N O! You can't go out there it's too dangerous." The father continued scalding at Bianca.

"No it isn't! I've got Cheren and Hilbert and we've got our pokemon!" Bianca screamed.

"I'm not your little baby anymore dad!" She said before walking out of the house only to see Cheren and Hilbert confused.

"What the heck is going on?" The confused boys are asking.

"N-n-n-nothing!" Bianca said as she pulled her hat down and ran straight for the prof.'s lab.

Both Cheren and Hilbert joined her as she opened the door.

"Professor!" The trio exclaimed.

"Ah, yes! You three, how are the pokemon I offered you guys doing?" The prof. asked.

"They are doing fine, Bianca and I just had our first pokemon battle! I would've never thought of using the blanket to attack!" Hilbert said.

"Yeah, Well using the chair to prevent your opponent from moving? That was a cool strategy too Hilbert!" Bianca said back at him.

"Oooh, I see. Those are some ways of attacking others. And Cheren did you have your first battle yet?" P. Juni asked.

"No, not yet. I do plan on beating the both of them before starting my journey anyways."

"Bring it on!" Hilbert and Bianca said.

"Now wait, you aren't going to fight here aren't you guys?" the prof. said, scared that they were going to destroy her wonderful lab.

"Ah, I guess you're right." they all said.

"Now then! Since I gave you your pokemon. How about a little favor for good old prof. Juniper?"

"Is it the pokedex?" Cheren asked.

"Hah, you have studying about pokemon haven't you Cheren?"

"The pokedex?" Both Bianca and Hilbert asked.

"Yes! The pokedex. it is an encyclopedia made into a machine to collect the data of pokemon. And I want you guys to complete the pokedex for me? How does that sound?"

"Do not worry Professor, I will complete the pokedex before anyone in the Unova region!" Cheren said.

"Sounds like a challenge. I'm in." Hilbert said.

"Okay! That sounds like fun!" Bianca said.

"Thank you! Take these!" Juniper hands the 3 pokedex to the trio. And they take it.

The trio took their pokedex.

"You press the Pokeball logo there and the pokedex will turn on." Prof. Juniper said.

The trio pressed on the logo and the upper screen popped up.

"Wow!" They said. Surprised by the pop up of the second screen.

Hilbert: POKEMON SEEN: 3 POKEMON CAUGHT: 1

Bianca: POKEMON SEEN: 3 POKEMON CAUGHT: 1

Cheren: POKEMON SEEN: 3 POKEMON CAUGHT: 1

"Only one?" Both Hilbert and Bianca asked.

"Well we only saw three pokemon and we only have one pokemon from a gift." Cheren explained.

"Oh, and check your data too." Said the Prof.

"OK."

Okay, okay Snivy.

*Everyone tapped at the snivy icon*

For cheren: Snivy is a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with a slender build. Most of its body is green with a cream underside. A yellow stripe runs down the length of its back and tail, and it has yellow markings around its large eyes. Two curved yellow structures that resemble leaves or small wings protrude from its shoulders and bend backwards. Its slender arms have three fingers, while its tiny feet have no digits whatsoever. It has a large, palmate leaf with three prongs on the end of its tail. This tail is capable of performing photosynthesis, which allows Snivy to move more quickly. However, the tail will begin to droop when Snivy loses energy. This Pokémon has a calm, collected demeanor.

For Hilbert: data unknown

For Bianca: data unknown

"Wait why can't we see the data of Snivy but he can? We've seen this pokemon haven't we?"

"Yes, but. You haven't caught the pokemon yet. To know the data of a pokemon you must catch, right prof.?" Asked Cheren.

"That is right Cheren! Haha, Hilbert if you want to be a pokemon champion you have to know just as much as Cheren hahah!"

Hilbert glared at Cheren and he glared back creating lighting streak line with Bianca in the middle trying to stop it.

"Oh I'm just joshing ya! Oh and you don't have to JUST complete the pokedex. Complete your dream you know?"

"Yes professor!" the trio said all together. And they left the place. Out of the door they meet their parents who give them a big hug. Except for Bianca's dad. And they gave them this message.

" **Best of wishes to you guys"** the parents said together. and the trio said it back at them again. Leaving. They reach route 1 where Hilbert stops them.

"I have been waiting to beat your smartypants the whole day! Now accept my challenge, Cheren!" Hilbert demanded.

"I've been waiting to beat you guys up too." Cheren responded.

Bianca stayed away and sat on the grass.

"GO! Oshawott!" Hilbert said.

A otter-like pokemon came out and stood in front of Hilbert crying his cry

"GO! Snivy!" Cheren said.

A snake like pokemon came out of it's pokeball and stood infront of Cheren where they both had their arms crossed.

"Make your move" (My first battle as a pokemon trainer!) Cheren thought

"Alright Oshawott use tackle!" Hilbert commanded.

Oshawott charged right at snivy.

"Snivy use vine whip" Cheren commanded.

"Sni" Snivy cried as he used his vines to whack Oshawott repeatedly, hitting him on the ground causing him to fly back to his trainer Hilbert, who didn't understand why Oshawott was that hurt with an attack such as "vine whip.''

"What just happened?'' Bianca asked?

Hilbert was too shocked by the damage that the opponent did on Oshawott.

"Hehe," Cheren laughed. "You don't get it? Type advantages. It's a game of logic. Water beats fire, fire, beats grass, grass beats water. And vine whip is a move that Snivy knows. While you were wondering about why you couldn't get snivy's data on your pokedex I used it to know about the snivy's moves that he already learned!" Cheren explained.

Hilbert: Ngh... Damn it! What should I do.

"Snivy used tackle!" Cheren commanded.

"Hilbert pay attention to the fight!" Bianca yelled!

"Right! The fight! Oshawott use tackle again!"

(That's what I thought...) Cheren thought.

Snivy Sweep him him with your tail!

''Sni!'' Snivy cried as he hit Oshawott's legs with his tail causing Oshawott to turn swirl.

"Now, Hit his stomach with a vine whip!"

"Sni!" Snivy cried.

He whacked his stomach with a vine whip. blowing Oshawott back and making faint.

"N-no! I can't believe I lost! This isn't fair!" Hilbert said as he kneeled to the ground with his hands on the ground.

"Wow, nice battle Cheren!" Bianca said.

"You, too Hilbert!" She followed up with.

"Thanks Bianca" Cheren smiled.

"Hey, Hilbert let me heal your pokemon."  
Cheren sprayed Hilbert's pokemon with a spray.

"..."

Hilbert is speechless.

Prof. Juniper came into route 1.

"Guys! I forgot to teach you how to catch a pokemon! Oh? What Happened? Did you two have a pokemon battle."

Everyone except Hilbert looked at the Prof.

"Yeah, but. He can't get over the fact that he lost to me." Cheren explained.

"I'm supposed to win every battle. Why? Why? How could I lose on my 2nd battle! maybe I shouldn't deserve to be the strongest trainer huh...?" Hilbert said looking at the ground.

"Look, Hilbert" She said will she put her hand on his shoulder. "You can't win every battle that's impossible! You don't have to win them all to be the strongest trainer there is. Do you think Alder was the strongest trainer when he started his journey?" She said.

"Yeah I understand. I understand." Hilbert replied.

"Great, Okay. So as I said I'm going to teach you guys how to catch a pokemon." The prof. said.

"Come with me." She said as she was walking into the grass while the others followed her next to the patch of grass. And then a pokemon jumped on .

"Professor watch out!" The trio said.

"Don't worry kids! GO! Miccino!" She said.

"Miccino use Tail slap!" The professor commanded.

"Ci"She cried as she whacked patrat with her tail 5 times.

"Now jump high!" She commanded as the Miccino jumped the air. Patrat follwed her by jumping as well.

"Now! Smack it with your tail!" She commanded

"Ciccino!" She cried as whacked the patrat's head sending it on the ground.

"Pa!" The patrat cried as it reached the ground.

"Now to catch it!" She said as she threw the pokeball at the patrat landing on his dead and then bouncing off to open itself and put the pokemon inside. landing on the ground and shaking three times before sparkling.

"So, now do you know how to catch a pokemon?"

"Yes, professor." Hilbert said.

"You, basically you weaken the pokemon then you catch it." Bianca said.

"Yeah, and you can also **paralyze** it, **poison** , **freeze."** Cheren added.

"Alright now, I think it's time to give you pokeballs."

handed 5 pokeballs

"Thank you Professor!" The three said.

"Alright, bye guys! It is time for you guys to really start your journey!" Prof. Juniper said as she was leaving back to Nuvema town,"See you soon!"

*The three walked on ahead*

"Ngh" Hilbert glared at Cheren.

(He is so ahead of me! I must get better than him! He knows so much more than both Bianca and I combined! We're in a completely different league.)

"Wait guys! I thought of an idea!" Bianca said.

"I'm kind of in a hurry, Bianca" Cheren replied.

"Just wait for a sec! Okay, okay, let's have a challenge!"

"Challenge?" The two boys then asked.

"Yeah! Let's see who catches the most pokemon! The one who does wins the contest!"

"I'm in. It will also help with the pokedex." Cheren said.

"I'm in." Hilbert said. (If it gets me to beat smartypants here. Then alright.) He thought.

"Alright!" The three said as they all went their own ways. Bianca took the last patch of grass, Cheren took the second patch of grass. And Hilbert took the first patch of grass.

"Okay, let's see. Let's see. Oh! What is that pokemon?" Hilbert asked as he saw an electric zebra-like pokemon.

"Blizt!" The pokemon cried as she jumped infront on Hilbert and ran away.

"What is that? umm...Let's see, go Oshawott!" Hilbert said as he sent his Oshawott.

"Osha!" Oshawott cried as he was ready with his hands on his hips.

"Alright Oshawott use tackle on it's legs!" He commanded.

Oshawott tried to tackle the pokemon's legs but it dodge to the right before giving it a back kick.

"AHH! it's fast." "Umm alright, tackle it again!"

Oshawott did as told and charged at the pokemon only to stop at Hilbert's command.

"Stop, now kick the dirt in his eyes!" He commanded

Oshawott did as told and and kicked the dirt into the zebra like pokemon's eye.

"Blii!" The pokemon cried as it's eyes were hurt.

"Now Punch him repeatedly!"

"Osha!"

Oshawott punched him repeatedly without end until it was showing sign of being on low health.

"Now stop!"

"Osha" Oshawott cried as he landed on the ground.

"Alright, now to catch the thing.!"

Hilbert threw the pokeball downwards to make the zebra pokemon trip. The pokemon unleashed blue energy as it opened and it caught the pokemon.

Pokedex: Blitzle is a black, zebra-like Pokémon with thick, double-pointed white stripes on its neck, chest, back, and hind legs. It has a rounded muzzle with a large, dark nose and oval, blue eyes with yellow sclera. On top of its head are short, triangular ears with blue insides. Below the knees, its legs are white with black hooves. Its tail is stubby, white, and has two points. Running up its neck is a spiky, white mane, which culminates at the front in a long extension that resembles a lightning bolt. This mane captures and stores electricity, which flashes whenever this Pokémon discharges energy. It communicates with other members of its species by controlling the rhythm and frequency of these flashes. During lightning storms, Blitzle ventures out to recharge its mane with lightning bolts.

"Alright! We caught a pokemon! Now I think that will be enough for the journey. I don't think they would be able to catch a pokemon like we did!"

"Osha" Oshawott cried as he was confident that his opponents wouldn't be able to catch a pokemon like they did.

*Meanwhile*

"Purr" A wild cat- like pokemon attacked the grass snake pokemon.

"Snivy grab his throat" Cheren commanded.

"Snni" Snivy cried as he grabbed the cat like pokemon until it was unconscious.

"Let him go." The boy with the glasses shining commanded.

"Sni" Snivy let the pokemon go letting Cheren with the ability to catch it.

"Hiaah" Cheren screamed as he threw a pokeball while opening and letting out blue energy transported the cat like pokemon into the ball. Landing on the ground. Shaking three times before sparkling.

"Piece of cake, only lasted a minute. Now let's see what the pokedex says about this pokemon!"

Pokedex: Purrloin is a primarily purple, feline Pokémon. Its head has tufted fur on its ears and cheeks. There are long, tapered violet markings above its green, eyes. It has a diminutive black nose on its creamy muzzle, and a small, oval, cream-colored marking above each eye. Its neck, shoulders, back, and hind paws are also cream-colored. The tip of its tail has a curved, vaguely scythe-like extension. Purrloin is a quadruped Pokémon, but it can stand and walk on its hind legs as well.

Purrloin is a mischievous Pokémon that likes to steal from people. It will put on a cute act in order to get its victims to let its guard down. However, it is often forgiven even if it is caught stealing due to its charm. When angered, it fights back with its claws.

"Hmmm...Wonder what's going on with the others."

*Meanwhile in the final patch of grass on route 1*

A puppy- like pokemon attacked Bianca's pig like pokemon since that is very hurt from trying to fight 4 different pokemon.

"Lil!" The pokemon cried as he was charging.

"Dang it...Umm, Tepig do a backflip to hit that dog!" She commanded.

"Tep, tep, Tepig!" The pokemon squealed as he did a backward jump lifting his feet up right when the dog pokemon was close to it. Hitting the dog pokemon in it's face. Knocked away from the trainer and pig pokemon. Tepig landed on his feet and Bianca was ready to throw her pokeball.

"4th times the charm!" Bianca screamed as she threw her pokeball. The blue energy caught the dog like pokemon into the pokeball. It landed on the ground and it shook three times until it sparkled.

Pokedex: Lillipup is a light brown, canine Pokémon. It has oval, brown eyes, a red nose, and its face covered by an abundance of cream fur. This facial fur can be used for radar, and provides Lillipup with information about its surroundings. It has large pointed ears with a tuft of fur near the base of each. Its fur puffs out above its paws, and its back has a spiky dark blue blaze. It has a short, tufty tail. It is an intelligent, courageous Pokémon capable of judging its opponent's strength.

"So a lilipup huh? Oh and it's a female too! Since I'm at the last patch of grass before the next town. Then I'll have to wait for them to show up."

*2 hours later.*

"Hey! Bianca" A boy with a red and black hat said as he showed up wtih a boy with a hair strand sticking up.  
(Let's see how many pokemon everyone got.) Cheren thought. (Hm...)

"Hey! Cheren, Hilbert! Let's see how many pokemon we've caught so far!"

"Alright" Cheren said as he showed his two pokemon. A Cat-like pokemon

"Woah! What's the cat like pokemon's name?" The boy and the girl asked.

"A Purrloin" Cheren said.

"Ohh. A eh?" Hilbert said with a cocky face. "Well seems like I also caught a animal-like pokemon!" He said as he threw his pokeball in the air. The zebra-like pokemon appeared out of her pokeball.

"Bliizt!" The female zebra pokemon cried.

"Huh? What pokemon is that?" Cheren and Bianca asked.

"Heh. It's a blitzle." Hilbert said

"Woah! Your new friends are so cool Hilbert and Cheren! But I too! Caught an animal like pokemon!"

Bianca "GO! Lilipup!" Bianca threw her pokeball and it opened. As it opened a blue light beam came on to the gorund. A pig like pokemon appeared on the ground.

"Ta-da!" Bianca said without realizing that it was Tepig.

"Umm, Bianca..." Hibert said with sweatdrops on his face.

"What? Oh! Wait it was Tepig! I didn't know! hehe!"

"Utterly hopless..." Cheren said.

"Ahaha, sorry." Bianca again threw her pokeball and it opened. As it opened a blue light beam came on to the gorund. A dog like pokemon appeared on the ground.

"Oh! A dog?" Cheren asked.

"What's the little pokemon's name?" Asked Hilbert.

"Her name is Lilipup!" She said.

"That's great. Well. Now that there's nothing else to do here. We can move on to Accumula town!" Hilbert said

"Right." Cheren said. And then he thought.(Not too far off from the first gym leader. I can smell my victory against Alder already.)

"Alright! Accumula town, here we go!" Bianca said.

And the three walked to the next city. Looking for a place to sleep.

Hilbert: Lv7 Oshawott: Tackle, tailwhip.  
Lv5 Blitzle: Tackle, stomp.

Cheren: Lv 9Snivy: Tackle, Vine whip, Strangle.  
Lv7 Purrloin: Scratch, Leer, Toxic,

Bianca: Lv 8 Tepig: Tackle, Backflip (Yeah I know, Pretty weird huh.)  
Lv4 Lillipup: Tackle: Bite:

 **That's pretty much it for today guys! Until next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you hear that? A speech is about to go on the plaza in around 19 minutes!"

"Huh? A speech, pokemon liberation? Argh! No time to worry about that!" Hilbert said as he kept on running until he reached route 1 only to be confused about what happened.

"Wait! That's the guy who took my pokedex!" Hilbert screamed. "Oh hey guys!" Hilbert said as he noticed his friends.

"Here. You're pokedex." Cheren said as he handed the pokedex to Hilbert. Liberation of all Pokemon? Nate vs Cheren!

*3 hours after the trio walk *

The trio reach their destination. As they reach Accumula town they decide to separate to look around at the place before calling it a day. But before they head to the pokemon center to heal their pokemon and give eachother their phone numbers.. And cheren gives both Hilbert and Bianca 5 potions.

They separate and explore the Accumula town.

"Woah, this place is sure big. I wonder if I can remember where where started. Ahaha." Hilbert said.

"Huh?" HIlbert looked around to see a young boy Who has been following him.

"Who are you? Why are you following me?" The shocked boy asked.

(Crap! He noticed me!) The young boy with uncanny resemblance to Hilbert kneed Hilbert in the gut and stole his pokedex and ran away.

"Ngh!" Hilbert feel on his knees and turn his head around to see where the boy was nowhere to be found.

"Argh! I better find him! Professor Juniper counts on us to complete the dang pokedex!" He said as he coughed a bit of blood, then stood up only to run where around the whole town.

*Meanwhile at the front of Accumula town. Comes Bianca. She went back to train her pokemon.*

"Tepig use backflip" Bianca commanded.

"Tep! Tep!" Tepig cried as he backflipped to dodge all of lilipups attacks.

"Alright. Use ember!" She commanded.

"Tepppiii" Tepig cried as he unleashed fire from his nose, making it's opponent faint.

"Alright I won!'' Bianca rejoiced.

The boy with uncanny resemblance to Hilbert appeared behind Bianca.

"..." He said no words he only sent out his pokemon. A lucario. The fighting type pokemon and the pokemon struck her chest leaving her with very little oxygen and faints. He recalled his pokemon and walked away. With her pokedex in his hands. Then Cheren came back.

Cheren who was returning to route 1, to train saw the fainted Bianca and her pokedex on the boy's arm and came to the conclusion that He stole her pokemon and knocked her out. He then grabbed the boy's arm.

"Wait a minute! You. Show me that pokedex. Now!"

He grabbed his hand harder. Hurting him.

"Ow! Ow! Okay, okay you got me! Take it." Nate gave the pokedex.

"That's what I thought ( He's giving me a mobile phone instead of the actual pokedex that he is hiding! I don't know where he is hiding it. But as soon as that boy makes a run for it, Snivy will pop out of my pokeball and will strangle him.) Cheren thought.

"Thanks, now. You will answer some question 2llbert." He said. Mocking Nate's resemblance to Hilbert.

"Hahah! Get tricked! I used a black and white phone as a decoy to esca-" But, Nate was caught in surprise!

"I won't let you, go snivy and purrloin!" Cheren yelled as he there his pokeballs in the air. Letting blue aura as it opened and two animal like pokemon came out of their pokeball.

"Sni!" Snivy cried. "Purr, Purr!" Purrloin cried as it was eager to fight.

''If it's a battle you want, then it's a battle you'll get!"

"Go Luca-"

"No, you don't!" Cheren said as he used the pokeball he captured purrloin with to throw it at Nate's hand. Causing him to let go of the pokeball bouncing at a distance where he couldn't get it.

(Hmm...What will that kid do next?) Cheren thought (I don't know. But now that I look at him, He is hiding something under his shirt? Ngh! It looks like a gun, he's going to reach for his gun!)

"Well, I must say you use your items in ways others don't. You interest me." Nate said as he rose his hand.

"But… I-"

"Can't let him! Purrloin charge at him at full speed and scratch his hand!"

"Purr!" Purrloin cried as he charged at top speed, eager to fight anything! It scratched Nate's hand. Making it bleed.

"Scratch again! This time with full force and on the other hand" Cheren commanded.

Purrloin scratched Nate's other hand. But with more power. Causing him to scream so loud even Hilbert could hear it.

"Huh?" Hilbert turned around, staring at the direction towards route 1 and started saying " Someone's screaming, they must need my help!" Hilbert said as he ran. "To Route 1 again!"

*Bianca wakes up.*

She slowly opens her eyes. "Uhh, Huh? Cheren is that you? What are you doing here? Woah! That guy's bleeding!" Bianca was shocked, she didn't know what to say but stand up and try to take him to the hospital.

But Cheren grabbed her hand "Hey, stop right there. That's the guy who made you faint!" Cheren screamed as he pulled Bianca behind him.

"Snivy! Strangle him." Cheren commanded.

"Sni." Snivy cired in a dark voice, pulling out his vines only to strangle him until he finally fainted.

Snivy threw him in front of Cheren and Bianca.

"What do we do with him Cheren?"

(Who the heck is that guy? He must be a talented trainer! I can feel the pressure of his pokemon even if it is inside it's pokeball!) Cheren thought.

"Cheren!" Bianca screamed. "Snap out of it." " What do we do with him?"

"Huh? Right. What to do with him. What to do with him. Well first. We have to take his bag." Cheren said as he was walking towards the kid and took his bag to take away his weapons.

He found another gun and two knives. He then found a black costume which fit him. He then kept it Bianca's bag. Since he doesn't have a also found Hilbert's pokedex and Bianca's as well. He gave the pokedex to Bianca and kept Hilbert's.

"Thanks Cheren" Bianca said until she realised that Cheren had kept Hilbert's pokedex and didn't intend to go give it to him.

"Aren't you going to give the pokedex to Hilbert?" Bianca asked scratching her head.

"Nah, knowing him he'll come to help the guy who screamed. Then I'll give him the pokedex."

Cheren said.

"Oh. alright

Hilbert kept on running until he heard two people talking about a speech going on at the plaza. A speech about pokemon liberation.

"Hehe. Thanks…" Hilbert said. But then thought (God damn it! He bested me again! He beat that guy who looks like me while I couldn't!)

(That kid...When he pulled out his pokeball. I could feel an overwhelming power. None of my pokemon could stand up to it! This is a sign! If He is able to make me tremble like this. I can't imagine how strong the champion would be! I need to get stronger!) Cheren thought.

"Um. are you guys okay?" Bianca asked.

"I'm fine." They replied at the same time.

Then a mysterious man with green hair appeared.

"Why hello." The mysterious man said. "You the boy with the glasses. Your pokemon just now… they were sayin-"

"Wait. Slow down. Pokemon talking? You must be crazy. " Cheren said.

"Then you must not be able to hear them...How sad" He said. And then he looked down only to see a fainted boy. He looked worried.

"Hmm… Do you know him?" Cheren asked. "Uh, no. No. I don't know him." The man replied.

"RIght...Leave. Now." Cheren demmanded.

"Yes. Yes. No problem." N said.

He left, Cheren commanded Snivy to tie up the fainted boy. 3 minutes later. 16 minutes left until the speech starts.

The boy woke up tied up to a chair back at Professor Juniper's lab. "Wake up." Cheren commanded.

The boy woke up, slowly opened his eyes. Only to see Cheren, HIlbert, Bianca, and Professor Juniper.

He glared at Professor Juniper. Angry at the fact that she captures pokemon only for her pokedex.

"You!" Nate screamed, he then growled at her. "I hate you!" He screamed again.

"Well, I guess you aren't my biggest fan then, aren't you little one?" Prof. added.

"Huh?" Hilbert said. "What's your deal with the professor?" Bianca questioned.

"She uses the pokedex to capture pokemon! Just for her personal gains!"

"Someone as inhumane as you guys wouldn't understand." He added.

"Hm… Well. Do you have someone you work with? Answer and I might not torture you." Cheren said.

"I am not answering. Torture me all you want. I will never answer." Nate replied.

(Hmm… When people answer to these types of questions like this. They are most likely lying. But to make sure I'll use his phone to see if he has any contact with the people he is working with.) Cheren thought.

He pulled out the phone the boy tried to use as a decoy. He turned it on. And searched for every number that had words on them. He didn't have the patience to search for every number.

"Bianca!'' Cheren called. Pass me your bag please.

"Huh?, Alright.'' Bianca said as she gave the bag to Cheren. Cheren opened the bag and took the black suit. Which Nate used so that anyone who worked with him would recongnize that it was him and nobody else.

(Crap! He found my costume! Now he will find out our secret!) Nate thought.

"Eh? I see someone named Keanu?" Cheren said.

"Wait Keanu? That sounds like…" Cheren stopped as he looked at Hilbert who stared back at him noticing his name.

"What's his name?!" "Cheren, repeat his name!" Hilbert demanded.

Cheren closed his phone. "Never mind that. Let's just go to Accumula town. Snivy let him go." Cheren said.

Snivy did as ordered.

"Ah, finally. You know. Smart move four eyes." Nate said. He left off and didn't return. But. He didn't get his pokemon back which he forgot to take before leaving. Leaving him with no pokemon to fight with.

*2 more minutes* Until the speech starts.

Annnnnd that's done! Will have a part 2 to this chapter by Saturday or Sunday.

See you guys. And this was really rushed.

Levels

Hilbert: Lv8Oshawott: Tackle, Water gun, Focus engery, Guard.  
Lv6Blitzle: Shock wave, Tackle, Stomp, Back-kick

Cheren: Lv10Snviy:Strangle,Vine whip, Tackle, Tail sweep.  
Lv8Purrloin:Scratch, Bite, Leer, Toxic. Currently holding black glasses.

Bianca: Lv10Tepig: Tackle, Defense curl,Ember,Tail whip. Currently holding charcoal.  
Lv7Lilipup: Tackle, Bite, Ordor sleuth.


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon Black and white: Best wishes. Chapter 2.5 Fuck your liberation speech! Hilbert vs Green haired boy!

*The speech starts in 1 minute*

Two groups of men in clothings similar to knights in the middle ages are putting their flags on the plaza. After that. They all gather around in lines guarding a man in green hair and red eyes. while one is behind the man.

*The speech has started.*

Hilbert and Bianca, inpatient are already at the plaza while Cheren just caught up to them.

*Ehem! Everyone in the town! Listen to me!*

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing team plasma." Ghetsis said.

The rally was still speechless. Too interested into the speech and were about to leave.

"What a waste of time, now if you excuse me, I'm going to go get the next town to get my gym badg-" Cheren's sentence was cut.

"Today ladies and gentlemen, I will talk to you about the liberation of all pokemon!" He screamed. Enough to catch everyone's attention.

"People, people use pokemon as tools, YOU use pokemon as tools! Free your pokemon toda-"

"Shut your damn mouth!" Hilbert screamed as he stepped up to the man named Ghetsis.

"You think everyone is evil and cruel to their pokemon!" HIlbert scalded at Ghetsis.

"Well, you're sorely mistaken!" Hilbert screamed "Me and my pokemon are proof that bonding!"

"I-i agree with Hilbert!" Bianca said, blushing. Cheren looked a bit confused by Bianca blushing.

"What? How dare you say such things to Ghetsis?" A man in the medieval looking clothes said.

"Fuck you!"

"Yeah! Pokemon are our friends! Not everyone is cruel to their pokem-" Bianca was cut as the Ghetsis spoke to the two.

"Annoying children! Don't you two understand anything? Pokemon are used as tools for competitive battles. How can someone who uses pokemon captures pokemon, or even worse use them to fight each other! Everyone, release your pokemon!" Ghetsis screamed as everyone took out their pokeballs, and looked at them. Revealing their pokemon inside.

"Ngh! He's right! We were doing nothing but sit around while our pokemon were fighting!" A boy said. "Go...Lotad. You're free from my prison now…" He said in a sad voice. Leaving his pokemon out of his pokeball and turning away from the the pokemon.

"Lo...Tad?'' The pokemon cried in a sad but confusing voice.

"Just go!" The young boy said as he didn't want to see his pokemon leave him. Turning around with a bit of tears.

"Lo...Lotad!" Lotad cried as loud as he could to get the trainer's attention.

"Go away!" He said. As he did. The lotad left. Never turning back on it's trainer. But crying softly.

Song play: Sorrow for dark type pokemons: /7C-YWwM5m7w.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" Hilbert asked with a confused but still angry face.

"How dare you! That lotad was crying because you let him go!"

"You idiot...Don't you understand? It's finally working. Peace will finally be restored." A person said hiding behind the crowd. It turned out to be the young boy who tried to steal the pokedex.

"Pokemon will finally be liberated."

"Wait a minute. Are you…? Hey! You're the guy who was trying to steal our pokedex. I'll beat you in a battle, let's go!"

"Ugh, calm down." Cheren said. "He doesn't even have a pokemon with him." He explained.

"Oh yeah!" Hilbert exclaimed. As they all glared at the young boy, who has backing away.

"Hey! Stop right there." A boy said. Who revealed his face. It was the one with the green hair who they saw at route 1.

"Hmm… So you agree with them huh?" Cheren asked.

"Of course! Pokemon should be liberated, and once I beat the league, I will become strong. Like no other! And I will beat every person who tries to hurt pokemon. So… I'll have to start by fighting you.

You people are against freeing and giving pokemon the happiness they deserve." The green haired boy said.

"Alright, bring it o-"

"No way Cheren! My pokemon have gotten stronger than yours, I can feel it. So, you can just stay behind here. Got it." Hilbert said.

"Hmph. Alright. I'll see you fail. Don't say I warned you...hehe…" He said as he opened his small book which he took out of his pocket.

"Go Hilbert!" Bianca cheered.

"Heheh…. Thanks Bianca!" Hilbert said as Cheren looked a bit annoyed. Then got back to reading his book.

The whole crowd backed away from Hilbert and the young boy.

"Alright, GO! Oshawott!" Hilbert said as he threw a pokeball out of his bag in the air, as it opened, it unleashed blue energy. Which shaped into an otter like pokemon. Which cried it's famous cry.

"Osha!" The pokemon cried as it put it's two hands on his hips.

"Purrloin… come out." The green haired said as the cat like pokemon walked by him which is different as the one Cheren has. It has different colors, lighter colors.

"Huh? It looks different than Cheren's pokemon. Why?" Hilbert, shocked by the appearance of the Purrloin.

"You still don't know anything about Pokemon, only interested into the way they battle without having any knowledge on how they work? That is a shiny pokemon. A pokemon that is the same as the un-shiny pokemon. But it's colors are different than the regular one. But their stats don't change at all. Only the appearance. Which is pretty useless" He said as he got back to reading his book.

Hilbert growled at Cheren. But then returned to face his opponent.

"Okay. Umm let's see. Since we just got that move. How's about finally using it? Oshawott?" HIlbert said as Oshawott nodded back to it.

"Alright. Oshawott use Razor shell!" Hilbert commanded. As his pokemon rushed towards Purrloin at full speed as he took out the razor that was placed on his stomach. Unleashing water around it.

"Purrloin… Block it with a night slash." The boy said.

"Purr…" The shiny cat cried in a very deep voice. As dark aura surrounded it's claws. As the claws grew bigger and sharper. It went at full speed and blocked the Oshawott's razor technique.

Even pushing the pokemon back pretty hard. Even making some tiles on the ground float.

As they fell into medium size pieces enough to fit Oshawott's hand.

"Osh..A?" Oshawott cried in a confused voice. Wondering how a pokemon could've had such a powerful attack.

"What the…" HIlbert couldn't even finish it's attack.

"Was that… Night slash? How can a Purrloin learn such a powerful move?" Cheren's book fell off his hands as he was terrified of the pokemon's aftermath it did while even being in the air.

(Ugh! Just how many strong trainers are there! This… This isn't possible! If that guy is able to make tiles lift from the ground. Imagine what Alder's ace pokemon is able to do! Aggh! Get yourself together Cheren!) Cheren thought. As he saw a shadow of Alder and him in the league. And Cheren lost.

(There… There's no way. Everyone is so ahead of me! Cheren… And now, this guy? No, stay focused man, stay focused!) Hilbert thought. As he saw an image of Cheren and N being in front of him. Too far for him to see them clearly.

"Ahh! Oshawott use tackl-" But then HIlbert thought of an idea to deal more damage to the Purrloin.

"Huh? Alright, then. If you don't want to attack then I will! Purrloin use Night slash again! His shell will break if he uses it again!" The boy said.

"Purr!" Purrloin cried as loud as it could as dark energy surrounded it's claws as the got biggest and sharpest as they could get.

It charged at full speed as fast as it could, as it was even staying in the air.

"Just what I thought…" HIlbert said as he then commanded to his pokemon. "Oshawott put your fist on the medium sized tiles!"

Oshawott punched his fists into the tiles like Hilbert commanded him to. His hands went throught the tiles.

"Aha! This will be enough to block that cat's claws!" HIlbert said. "Alright Oshawott! Use your arms to swing those tiles at Purrloin's arms!" HIlbert commanded.

"Wow… HIlbert. He's amazing!" Bianca was blushing a bit.

Cheren then glared at her then read his book in a bit of anger.

"Osha! Purr!" Both the pokemon clashed each other with their attacks. But it seemed despite HIlbert thinking his plan would work. Was actually dead wrong. The tiles were cracking. It seemed even with tiles and Oshawott's strength, The boy's purrloin was still winning.

Purrloin scratched Oshawott at it's arm. But Oshawott blocked it with a cracked tile. Making an even bigger crack.

"Hit him at full speed Oshawott!" HIlbert commanded.

"HIt him at full speed Purrloin!" The boy commanded at the same time.

Both the pokemon disappeared. They went at full speed. But when they were seen. It was mostly Purrloin who was taking the advantage. Until it finally pushed it back to his trainer.

"Ah… This is bad… This is really bad! Those tiles were increasing our strength. Yes. But it was also decreasing our speed. It was too heavy for Oshawott's body. Uh, well dang. Oshawott! Break your tiles into little pieces!" Hilbert commanded.

"Osha!" Oshawott cried as it let the tiles let go on the ground. Picked both of them and threw them in the air then broke them into millions of pieces.

Alright! Oshawott! Use Razor shell!" Hilbert commanded.

"Oshaa!" Oshawott cried as it went straight at Purrloin's direction.

"Purrloin, jump!" The young boy commanded!

"Purr…" It cried and stopped as it was squating. " Loin!" It cried it's last name as it jumped.

"Oshawott stop!" HIlbert commanded as he stopped.

"Now, use water gun!" He commanded. Then Oshawott opened it's mouth. Shooting out water out of his mouth. Hitting Purrloin. Causing smoke everywhere.

"Yes! We win!" Hilbert exclaimed.

"Yay! Hilbert!" Bianca cheered.

"Hmph." Cheren said.

"That is what you think!" The boy said. "Use Night slash!"

"Purr!" Purrloin cried as it appeared out of the smoke, with dark energy on both claws. Arriving downwards Oshawott and HIlbert at full speed.

"I can't let Hilbert and his pokemon get hurt!" Bianca said. "Go! Tepig!" Bianca said. As she threw a pokeball. It unleashed blue energy when it shaped into a fire pig pokemon.

"Tepi! Tep!" Tepig cried, Bianca commanded it to use ember. As it did it blew back the different colored cat pokemon.

*Hang in there! Low HP Theme battle again Zephyr! Is playing.*

"Purrloin. Let's end them." The boy said.

"Purr!" Purrloin cried in a dark voice. Charging at the two pokemon. Which charged back at him.

The two pokemon tried to attack the Purrloin as it dodged every move they had. And Purrloin didn't miss any of them.

It mostly attacked Tepig harder. Since Oshawott was already fatigued. But hitting Tepig really hard. DIdn't even make the Purrloin a bit sweaty. While Hilbert's and Bianca's pokemon were both really tired.

*3 hours later.*

Oshawott has fainted.

Purrloin has shown a bit of fatigue.

Tepig is really drained out. But has not yet fainted.

"Tep...ig." Tepig cried as it was on it's knees. And then fell over and fainted.

"Tepig!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Purrloin come back. We must leave"

Cheren has fallen asleep.

The crowd already went back to their houses.

Team plasma has already left.

Purrloin came to the young boy. And before leaving, he said this.

"Hey, what's your guys' names?" The boy asked.

"I don't really want to answer you. But you're able to kill us at any second so… My name is Hilbert. The girl here is BIanca. And that loser is Cheren." Hilbert said.

" That's nice. My name is N. I hope to see you guys after I beat my first gym. Bye." N said. As he left by running.

"N huh? What a weird name. And what a weird guy. Why does he want to battle gym leaders. If he wants to free and liberate all pokemon from trainers?" Hilbert asked.

"I don't know Hilbert, but… I don't think that's the way to go. Some people are working hard to be with their pokemon. It's bad to imagine something horrible would happen if he freed all of pokemon."

"Don't worry! Bianca! We will save every pokemon from those guys!" Hilbert exclaimed to reassure Bianca. Who blushed in return.

Cheren had just woke up.

"Huh? What happened? DId I fall asleep?" Cheren asked. "Yeah. That guy is tough." Bianca said.

"No kidding. We must train harder everyday if we want to beat him or the champions." Hilbert said.

"Heh... HIlbert. You need to know your abilities and your weaknesses. With N. I took notes. He doesn't seem to use so much strategy. So. Using type strategies would probably work well against him. Considering how ahead his pokemon are compared to ours." (I still don't want to admit this.) He thought

"Okay guys. Well then. Since there is a place to sleep in the pokemon center we will go there for the night. Alright?" Cheren asked.

"Yeah sure." Hilbert said.

"Okay!" Bianca said.

Annnnnd that's done. God this really scared me. I didn't finish this and I have already promised it for Snday. Woo! Anyway here are the levels.

Hilbert: Lv12Oshawott: Same moves as last chapter except with the added razor shell.

Lv12 Blitzle Same moves as last chapter.

Cheren: Lv 13 Snivy: Same moves as last chapter.

Lv12: Purrloin Same moves as last chapter.

Bianca: Lv12 Tepig: Same moves as last chapter

Lv11 Lilipup Same moves as last chapter.


End file.
